A Plotless Fic
by Dark Magician Girl Hikaru
Summary: WRITTEN BY MY SISTER, NOT MY WORK. Supposedly, humorous. Everyone is hanging out at the Kame Shop. Mokuba gets sugar high, evil plans are started, things appear out of nowhere, etc. No flames. Review please. Ch 1&2 EDITED! Ch 3 removed for editting.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

DMG: This isn't my work, it's my nine year old sister's. I only helped with some spelling. She did all of this and I fixed her grammar and sentence structure.

Summary: Everyone is hanging out at the Kame Shop. Mokuba gets sugar high, evil plans are started, things appear out of nowhere, etc. No flames.

A/n: Call me Malik's fan girl.

Key: Marik = (yami) Marik; Malik = (hikari) Marik; Bakura = (yami) Bakura; Jou = Joey;

Ryou = (hikari) Bakura ; / blah / = hikari to yami; blah = yami to hikari

* * *

Ch 1 Plotless

Everyone is bored and went to the Kame Shop to hang out.

Mokuba eats a bag of sugar. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M HYPER NOW!" He jumps all over the place.

"Stop jumping around!" shouted Kaiba.

Mokuba ignores Seto and yelled, "Make me!" He runs around the game shop. "You can't catch me!" screamed Mokuba.

---Now let's see what the Ishtars are doing ----

"Let's cause some damage," suggested Marik to his hikari.

Marik and Malik laughed evilly like this, "Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

Malik whispered an idea to Marik

Marik stared to grin evilly.

Isis ask what are you grinning about?

"Uh, nothing" Marik and Malik said and tries to make an innocently smile. (yeah, like they're innocent, not)

-- Now let's check on the rest of Yugi-tachi --

A lot of sugar pours from the ceiling.

"Oh cool sugar!" said Jou. Then opens mouth widely and eats the sugar. "ARE YOU A MONKEY?!?!" Jou randomly asked loudly and threw some sugar at Tristan.

"Hey what's that for and I'm not a monkey!!!" screamed Tristan. "Are you high on sugar or something?!?!"

"What did you say?!?!?!" Jou asked. Then Kaiba trips him, and he falls flat on his face.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't see the puppy dog down there," Kaiba said, pretending to apologize and walked away from Jou.

"Jou, are you ok?" Yugi asked concerned and calls Yami. "Would you carry Jou to the couch?"

"Sure," Yami told Yugi and carries Jou over, then leaves to get a drink.

Mokuba comes jumping right on Jou.

"Jou watch out!" Yugi warned.

Mokuba hits Jou because he was to slow.

Mokuba yells, "WHEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Too late Jou," Yugi said.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Jou moaned in pain.

--Now let's see what the psychos are doing --

Bakura asks ,"Do you have an evil idea? I do."

Marik answered, "Of course we do! We have lots of evil plans."

Bakura said, "Let's take action then."

"Exactly, what I were thinking," Malik said.

"Same here," Marik responds

-- Back to the others --

Seto walks around.

Mokuba: yells, "I'm hungry! Who wants to eat?"

EOE except Seto yells, "We're hungry too!"

"Who wants to order pizza?" Mokuba shouted. Then all of a sudden, six different topping pizzas appears in front of him. "Never mind", Mokuba said.

Every one except Kaiba, cheered.

Malik, Bakura, Marik (evil dudes) tries to sneak away.

Yami, Ryou, and Isis catches them from sneaking away and brings them back, "What do you think you're doing?" Isis asks.

The three psychos reponded with a smile, "Uh, nothing."

Every one except the evil dudes, "let's eat now!"

Every one except the psychos eats and lie on top of the sugar after eating because they were full.

Mokuba eats a whole bunch of sugar and goes, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Seto mumbles, "Your going to be sugar high all over again. How fun."

Marik, Malik, and Bakura started to send all of the light bulbs to the shadow realm.

Every one except Malik, Marik, and Bakura said, "What happened to the lights?"

Evil dudes cuts the duel monster cards to pieces and were about to send the sugar to the shadow realm too.

The lights turned on again.

Yugi lectured, "Hey, stop causing trouble in here. If you want trouble go to your own house."

Isis look at Marik and Malik "You guys are not suppose to cause trouble, you know that or you're out of here."

Ryou said, "If you cause any more trouble, I'll take your ring away Bakura and you will have to clean our house again."

Bakura said, "No, you're not taking my ring."

Ryou said, "Then you stop causing trouble because I can if I wanted and you know that don't you?"

Bakura nodded, "Yes, hikari, I'll be good." (like he'll ever be good. He never learns his lesson.)

Marik whispers, "Let's cause more trouble later."

Malik whispered, "Sure."

* * *

A/n: This is my first fic. Evil ideas for the evil dudes will help. I can't think of anything. Please review. No flames please.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

A/n: EDITED! I'm know as Malik's fangirl. Any idea of what they should do? Sorry I didn't write chapter 2 in a long time because I always don't feel like writing. Please review. No flaming.

Key: Marik Yami Marik, Malik hikari Marik, Ryou hikari Bakura, Bakura Yami Bakura, Jou Joey

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 2 Random Stuff Appear

Marik grinned evilly like another evil idea has popped right in his head and of course it did.

Isis asks, "What are you grinning about Marik? If it's a evil plan don't even think about it" and she walked away to sit on the couch and chats with the others.

Kaiba asks Mokuba to come here.

Mokuba said, "Ok, Seto"

Kaiba said, "Let's get out of this game shop I'm so bored."

Mokuba asks, "Why? I don't want to."

Kaiba said, "Fine, would you get me a drink?

"Sure, what kind?"

Kaiba told Mokuba to get a Lemonade drink.

Evil guys sneaked right to the bathroom pretending they need to use the rest room and closed the door without locking it and started to talk softly.

Kaiba falls and screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Then falls into a hole. "Why am I in a deep hole?!?"

Mokuba comes back with drink and doesn't know that there's a hole and falls in the hole too. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"Oh no I'm going to spill the drink. Watch out Seto! Too late, "Mokuba yelled and spilt the drink on Kaiba.

Seto didn't hear Mokuba. "Why did Lemonade spill on me? What, a cup?" Then the glass breaks. "Why are things falling on me? My trench coat is covered in gooey yellow stuff on it," Kaiba said, "and why are you in here?"

Every one except the evil guys and the Kaibas shouted, "What happened? Who just yelled?" Every one started to look around.

Seto said, "I've got you Mokuba."

Mokuba said, "Thanks Seto."

Seto asks, "Are you ok?"

Mokuba said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for spilling lemonade on you."

Yugi and his friends wonder why there's a hole and someone fell into it and started to walk toward the hole.

Mokuba asks Kaiba, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Seto told Mokuba I don't know. "We might have to climb."

Noa comes climbing out from below and yelled, "Hey Kaiba."

Kaiba looked down and said, "Where did you come from?"

Noa said, "Underground, in that hole. Let's get out of here."

Jou was the first one to get to the hole and see the Kaibas. "I'll help you guys out."

Mokuba said, "Sure."

"Don't listen to that Chihuahua! I can get out of here myself. Who needs a puppy dog for help?" Kaiba refused to let the mutt help him.

Jou shouted back, "I'm not a puppy dog or a I'm not a Chihuahua! Suddenly a puppy dog suit pops out of no where.

Yugi shouted, "Hey Kaiba!"

Noa softly said, "Would you help me out please?"

Jou said, "Uh sure," and helps Noa out.

Kaiba finally spoke, "Who has a rope?" Then a rope appears and the rest of the Kaibas got out of the weird hole.

Noa and Mokuba runs to the kitchen and put two whole spoon of sugar in their mouth. "WHEEEEE!" Then they started to drink lots of juice and played around and poured juice everywhere.

Suzuki asked Jou, "Where are the drinks?"

Jou answered, "Over by that rich punk."

"Thanks Jou."

Noa and Mokuba runs to Jou and said, "We need to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Uh... Ok I'll take you guys there," He walk toward the restroom with Noa and Mokuba.

------------------------------

A/n: What will happen next? I will try to update soon. Please review. No flaming please. Please read "Ishtar Slumber Party" my other fanfic. Please suggest things to do. I have writers block sometimes.


End file.
